


Rain Out

by sasha_b



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Raven make poor choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Out

"It's fucking - "

"If you say 'monsooning' one more time, Alex."

"It's just, I'm not used to this."

"New England is a wet place. Why are you surprised? Besides, it's spring. That's the way it is, here."

"Get me some tea, and maybe I'll get used to it. Check that. Tea with some whiskey."

"You're not 18, Alex. I think not."

"Your brother's not here. He won't miss it. Look at the size of this liquor cabinet, Raven! It's not like he'll miss a few ounces."

"But _I'm_ here, and I would miss those few, even if Charles didn't notice."

...

"Stupid Erik and his stupid powers."

"We're lucky he can't read minds, too."

"Charles would have been nicer about it."

"You obviously know nothing about him. If I tried to take his books when we were younger, he'd take _weeks_ to exact the perfect revenge. I'm not chancing that again."

"But you can just change shape and - "

**CLICK**

"...did they just lock us in?"

"...like I said. Weeks."


End file.
